Abe Lincoln (Clone High)
Abraham "Abe" Lincoln is the main protagonist of the adult animated sitcom Clone High. He is voiced by Will Forte. Appearance He is seen wearing a white t-shirt with a blue collar and blue sleeves, long, baggy cargo jeans and sneakers. He is very tall, skinny and gangling. He has messy brown hair and a scruffy black chin-strap beard and a mole that appears to switch sides at time. A joke is that he has a very light weight, weighing only 104 pounds despite his tall height, Cleo easily picked him up in her arms after he invited her to the Prom. Personality Abe is shown as very shy, awkward, reluctant and insecure about his abilities. He can be described as a "pushover", he always wants to do the right thing but will easily cave into peer pressure. He is very nice and shows patience and kindness towards others even when they are mean or vain towards him. He is shown to have a more aggressive side and has lost his temper at times. He is very naive and oblivious to obvious facts such as Joan's crush on him that is known by everyone else except himself. Biography Abe is awkward, kind, shy, and naive teenager. Generally a nobody at school who is in love with the hottest girl at school Cleopatra. He hangs out with Joan of Arc and Gandhi who are also outcasts. Though he does get general respect from his classmates they hardly ever acknowledge his presence. The first season follows Abe through his Junior year. On his first day of school, shown in "Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand", Abe mentioned how he was taller and had longer sideburns, in contrast to his Sophomore year. Something about his second year must have been less than satisfactory, as on the first day of Junior year, Abe optimistically said "This year's gunna be different." This would be the first of many promises for the year. Second, would be Abe vowing to start dating. The girl in mind was queen bee, Cleopatra, and with her being the most popular girl in school and him being an unimportant nobody, he had a long way to go. His chance at getting into the cool crowd was to drop the honesty and niceness, and buy some beer for JFK's upcoming party, which Cleo would be attending. Abe, Gandhi, and Genghis Khan worked together to get some beer, but on account of Genghis' incompetence, they had to settle for non-alcoholic beer. Abe told everyone that it was alcoholic, which quickly scored him some points with Cleo. The two quickly hit it off and kissed for the first time, earning Abe the envy of JFK, who was dating her previously. The cops then busted into the party and were about to arrest Abe. Abe was put between a rock and a hard place, but decided to choose to tell the sheriff, and everyone around him that the beer was non-alcoholic. Abe was let off the hook, at the expense of losing his popularity. Fortunately for him, at this very time, Gandhi became the new laughing stock of the school, when Van Gogh told everyone about his his tiny penis, redirecting the humiliation to him. On top of that, Cleo proved to still think he was cool, allowing for Abe to call his endeavor a win. In "Episode Two: Election Blu-Galoo", Abe ran against JFK for school president, so he could put his presidential abilities to the test. At first, Abe did exactly what the Original Abraham Lincoln did, but after being slandered by a clearly edited, sentence-mixing, campaign video from JFK, Abe had to step up his game. Relationships Joan of Arc Joan of Arc has been one of Abe's best friends since childhood. Throughout the the series he is completely unaware that she is obviously in love with him. This is likely due to either his slight possession of narcissism or his stunning lack of introspection, making him unable to notice the love for him so obvious, that even Gandhi has caught on before him, prevalent in the first and last episodes of the first season. Another thing that Abe ignores, when it comes to Joan, is her advice and warnings of what he should and shouldn't do in certain situations. Joan's goal is to keep Abe safe and out of trouble, but Abe's lack of wisdom or guidance, lands him in the worst possible places in these situations. In "Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening", Joan begged him numerous times to stop depriving himself of sleep, but Abe refused to this time and time again, keeping himself awake for weeks. It wasn't until after this, he finally took Joan's advice and finally gave himself a night of shuteye. Although they're just friends, Abe is closer to Joan than anyone else (except Gandhi), and finds himself to be far more comfortable and intimate with her, than he is with his girlfriend, Cleo, but that comparison is mostly because of how closed off and indifferent Cleo is. In "Plane Crazy: Gate Expectations", Abe talked to Joan about his relationship issues with Cleopatra and considered her advice, telling him to break up with her, which as explained before, is something he rarely does. In "Makeover Makeover Makeover: the Makeover Episode", Abe started considering his feelings for Joan, and this got him going down the path to putting her on the same love pedestal as Cleopatra. In "Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale", he gradually, but swiftly came to the realization that not only was Joan in love with him, but he was in love with Joan. Gandhi Gandhi is Abe's best friend and the only other person he's willing to put in the same spotlight as Joan. Abe is just as close to Gandhi as Joan, but some would argue his bond with Gandhi is stronger. The key difference that sets Gandhi's companionship apart from Joan's, is that Abe spends more time joking and goofing around with Gandhi, with the two of them being a lot more laid back and adventurous together. In more serious moments of their friendship, Abe and Gandhi prove to care deeply about the well-beings of each other. Gandhi's safety is of upmost importance to Abe, and Abe is willing to put his life on the line to save him, and Gandhi returns the feeling. In "Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening" Gandhi and Joan give Abe an intervention about his sleeping habits, and in "A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder" Abe kisses Gandhi in front of everyone so that Gandhi will be accepted again. In "A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder", the solidity of their friendship was expounded upon, showing how their bond between them a strong and firmly founded one. Their everlasting companionship is engraved in metal with their "Best Dudes 4 Ever" lockets, that will forever preserve their brotherhood. It was also revealed that Abe and Gandhi's friendship dates way back to when they were babies, in a flashback of them playing in the bathtub. Their friendship hit a big bump in the road here, causing them to break up. However, it was obvious that the two of them were both hurting and emotionally torn apart by this separation, and it didn't take long for Abe to resolve the conflict, and reunite them once again. Cleo Abe is deeply in love with Cleo, a crush he first acted on, starting with his first day of Sophomore year in "Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand". Despite Cleo being generic and superficial, and devoid of interior beauty, Abe still sees her as a smart, nice, and loving girl. Abe "admires her commitment to community services", which refers to her being school president. Abe is sadly oblivious to how selfish and uncaring Cleo is, allowing for her to dominate and manipulate him. In the first few episodes, Cleo kept changing her mind between Abe and JFK, wondering who she really wanted to be with. After breaking up with JFK (for real this time) in "A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder", Cleo was more open to Abe. Cleo led Abe on and teased him for a few episodes after the breakup, for instance, completely using Abe in "Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening", but never really agreed to a relationship. Finally, after buying her an expensive Letterman Jacket, Cleo finally started dating Abe in "Plane Crazy: Gate Expectations". Abe's relationship with Cleo, sparks the envy of Joan. She opposes their togetherness, but not just out of jealousy, but because she's aware of how superficial it is. Joan knows how Cleo uses Abe, and she's has urged him many times not to follow everything she says, but Abe never listens and continues to become Cleo's puppet. Abe is unfortunately very passionate about Cleo and he once described there relationship as "A fiery passion most people know but once in a life time". He's grown too attached to her, after such a short time, and even bought her a Snowflake Day present on "Snowflake Day: A Very Special Holiday Special", after only dating her for three weeks, a time he considers long enough for them to be true lovers. Near the ending of "Makeover Makeover Makeover: the Makeover Episode", for the first time, Abe really reflected on his feelings for Joan and compared her to Cleo. It was at this time, he became partial to both of them, and struggled with deciding who to take to the prom. His decision was finalized, by the cliffhanger of the episode and in "Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale", it was revealed his final decision was Cleo. That night, just as Abe and Cleo were starting to get sexually intimate, Abe found himself addressing Cleo as "Joan" and hallucinating Cleo's genitals as Joan heads. Abe finally realized that he no longer had feelings for Cleo and now knew he had much deeper feelings for Joan. Abe broke it off with Cleo at this point, and moved on to Joan. Sadly, by the time he finally asked out Joan, she was already in bed with Cleo's ex-boyfriend, JFK. At this dramatic moment, Abe, Joan, Cleo, and everyone else relevant to the story were all together in the Flash Freezer, where they were frozen solid by Principal Scudworth. The final thing Abe said, before this everlasting cliffhanger was a final "I love you". Not to Cleo, not to Joan, but "J-Cl". JFK JFK and Abe have had an ongoing rivalry since the first episode, constantly fighting over Cleo. In Litter Kills: Litterally Abe helps JFK with dealing with the loss of Ponce. Their rivalry seems to end from there on. Genghis Khan Abe is friends with Genghis Khan. In "Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand", he used Genghis to buy beer for him. Original Abraham Lincoln Abe's biggest struggle in the series in living up to the real Abraham Lincoln. Though Abe is intelligent and ethical in his own right he lacks the wisdom, charisma and the strong will the real Lincoln had. Abe has had visions of the real Abraham Lincoln talking to him once after looking at a 5-dollar bill and when he smoked raisins. There are some allusions to the real Lincoln such as Abe's license plate is 1865, the year of Lincoln's assassination and once Abe recited a speech by the real Lincoln to stop Cleo and Joan from fighting. Trivia * He was based off Abraham Lincoln. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Fictionalized Category:Inconclusive Category:Honorable